It will happen again
by Elder1
Summary: The "human" resistance is dealing with a new form of cyborgs are they friends or foe? Warning this crossover Between BSG 2003 and TSCC, contains spoilers form both the series, do not read it if you still have to finish BSG 2003. Chapter 5 up
1. Unexpected help

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the characters of Battlestar Galactica or The terminator . this has been done just for fun and I hope that you like it.

Update: I tried to improve readability and dialogues. Hope story is easier to understand now.

**Chapter one: Unexpected help.**

Starbuck was still listening to what Lee was saying when suddenly she felt dragged away, she was now in a dark place but she wasn't experiencing any form of fear , quite the opposite in fact she felt home for the first time in her whole life.

A voice that sounded male and female at the same time echoed trough Starbuck's soul rather than her mind:

"You did well Starbuck , we are proud of you. But is not over yet, I'm sorry we have to send you back for another mission "

"Mission ??!" Starbuck's soul answered

"You are the harbinger of death , but death is not the end, we think that you already figured that out by yourself"

"What?!?!"

"Never mind , you won't remember any of this on the other side, remember just this:

We love all our children , flesh and metal alike, we always have and we always will. In spite of the mistakes you can make. Even in the darkest despair none of you is never alone"

"Wait…what do you mean… flesh and metal alike?" Starbuck felt dragged away again.

"On your feet soldier, you won't die today " She heard form a distant voice, her vision was blurred and her head was hurting like hell.

"What the frak!" she said.

"We can't stay here, metal could come for us anytime " The voice belonged to a man in his early twenty, He was wearing an uniform that seemed to have survived a lot of battles, the name "Reese" was written on the jacket .

Kara, still confused was wondering where what happened , she was laying on the floor she found her clothing and equipment changer dressed in the same uniform as Reese, and instead of her colonial standard sidearm she was holding a strange in her hands.

Reese helped her to raise "are you okay…" he paused a moment to read the nametag on her jacket " Thrace?"

"Yes" she answered weary.

He thought that she might had a concussion so he asked:

" do you know where you are?"

She looked around, the ruined wasteland that she saw made occupied Caprica looked like a paradise, burned cars and bleached skulls everywhere, she realized by the wiev of the wasteland around her that the place where she was now must have been subjected to an intense nuclear bombing in a not so far past.

"In hell?" she replied briefly.

Reese laughed at that answer at least she was ok he didn't know of any Thrace in any unit but he could feel that she wasn't "metal" therefore he could trust her , suddenly the sound of a squad of marching endoskeletons , made him realize that the need to find cover soon was greater than he thought.

Kara jumped when she heard a noise that was awfully similar to something that she hoped not to hear anymore in her life .

"Frakking, centurions !" She said.

Reese pulled her away and the two hid under the rusty wreckage of a pickup van, he made her the military gesture to remain silent, it was slightly different but a soldier is a soldier and certain things never change.

The trick worked, while the squad of six robots was walking past them she had the time give a better look to those machines. This world centurions were different, they were looking much more like a human skeleton and they had a two glowing red eyes instead of the single scanning one, all the hydraulics were exposed as if their covering was missing.

Reese and Kara were sure that their hiding place was very difficult to spot, nevertheless one of the robots turned back and started to run towards them. Or so they thought . She prepared herself for combat but Reese restrained her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait!" He whispered

"for what?" She replied

Before Reese was able to reply the sound of a twenty millimeter machinegun was heard . The robot fell down a couple of seconds after, it's head was crack open by explosive rounds.

"for this!" he replied with a muffled voice "stay put until everything finishes"

The other robots of the squad came back to see what happened to their fellow, a very unlikely show happened second after . More robots , four of them, that looked more like the centurions that Kara remembered, came out of nowhere and started to battle the endoskeletons, one of the centurions shot two of them in the neck using the gun mounted on his fore arms detaching their heads . Three endoskeletons were still standing and ready to fight, one of them, fired a burst of glowing plasma melted the cannon of one centurion, one of the others came in help of his companion and shot the plasma rifle of the endoskeleton making it useless but instead of keeping up the fight he focused his attention to another endoskeleton while its "wounded" fellow retracted the other cannon and started to fight the endoskeleton who shot it in hand to hand combat .

"Good match, they should sell ticket for it" Reese spoke.

"what the frak are you talking about?" Starbuck said

"Earth to Thrace, haven't you heard about the red stripes?" replied Reese amused, red stripes was the name that the resistance gave to this machines since all of them bore a distinctive red stripe painted across the torso.

She figured out that was better to lie until she understood what was going on , she had another clue now she knew that they still were on the earth.

"Actually not" She replied.

Reese done his best to update Kara "they literally appeared out of nowhere a couple of weeks ago, and started to fight against skynet units. Sometimes they destroy the endos, other times they capture them , we haven't tried to make contact yet, after all they are metal. The free machines never heard of them either."

"Free machines?" Starbuck asked astonished

"Oh my, where have you been until now? I'm really thinking that you have a concussion don't you remember the renegade terminators that joined the resistance, they taught us how to reprogram the captured machines so they are not simple drones ".

Starbuck remained silent.

While they were talking the endoskeletons were defeated by the "red stripes" , of course they could communicate between them with wireless connection but instead they decided to speak each other, it seemed like they wanted to be heard. One of the centurions spoke to the one who had Its cannon disabled whit a distinct metallic voice:

"What are the condition of your arm Aefestus?" the leader asked .

"The cannon must be replaced Sir, but the manipulator is 100% efficient" The soldier replied.

"I'm glad to hear it , you're going back to the base for repairs" Said the leader

"But Leonidas , sir the squad is heavily outnumbered, what if you're defeated before you find the human?"

"I need all of my centurions in the best shape possible, we haven't been able to free any of those …terminators up to now. You can go on your feet or I can call a raider " the leader didn't use the word reprogram It used "free", as they were.

Aefestus knowing that there was no point spoke the only possible answer:

"By your command"

Starbuck jumped at that sentence, they were slightly improved versions of the centurions she knew (she didn't remember any of the centurion to have speaking capability) but she was sure that they were related somehow to the red stripes that she fought alongside with. She decided to crawl out of the hiding place, with the plasma rifle held tight in her hand she walked towards them. At that sight the leader tilted her head slightly, its scanning eye stopped and blinked for a while, the other centurions did the same thing. This was the best expression of amazement that a centurion could give.

Starbuck raised her hand "Hi"

Reese couldn't believe what was going on, there were different possibilities:

Thrace was crazy.

She knew them .

Both.

"We finally found you I could not believe that we would meet again…After all this ….centuries " Said the leader, it was very strange, but there was some kind of emotion in his metallic voice then he continued.

"the hybrid, told us that our brothers and sisters were in danger, and that we had get back to earth to save them, but that without the guide of the last human soldier our brothers fate would face…extinction"

"I Don't understand, those machines that you are fighting should be your relatives not them " she pointed Reese while she was saying "them", he wasn't able to hear what they were talking about .

The leader spoke in its metallic voice, his tone was the same that an elder brother who explains to his little one that Santa does not exist.:

"Actually Starbuck , three hundred millennia ago there were a lot of biological cylons among the fleet , we calculated that, by consequence of breeding with humans from the colonies and /or the earthlings of that era, cylon DNA is now present in all the population , they are in fact cylons descendants this makes them our brothers and sisters , and this makes you the only pure human on this planet. This means that you are now our leader."

Starbuck was astonished

At the same time while he was running towards the extraction point , Aefestus tripped over something . he could not believe it but when he checked what was the cause , he saw a young girl, her age was around sixteen she had long brown hair and brown eyes. Aefestus knew that she wasn't organic because if she was one her leg would had been broken in the attempt to make Aefestus trip.

"Red stripe my name is Cameron . We need to talk I think"

To be continued …


	2. The pieces are falling into place

Please don't try the "medical procedures" exposed in this chapter, it's only fiction and not only they wont' work in real world but you can do damage, be advised.

There is a lot of talk and very little action but this chapter is needed to introduce some of the "actors" into the story. Reviews are welcome ( i need to know how my writing skill is because the fact that I like to write stories doesn't mean that I'm good).

Update: As I already done with the previous chapter I'm doing a little cleanup.

**Chapter 2 : pieces are falling in place. **

Aefestus scanned the female cyborg structure, her mechanical features made her strong as the bulkier models and a little bit faster.

"I hope that you don't belong to the skynet's troops, destroy such an advanced frame would be a terrible waste" said Aefestus.

Cameron remained silent instead Aefestus wireless communication system started to receive handshake packets, he realized that she was trying a direct connection so Aefestus tweaked his wireless system accordingly to the signal. Took 0.050 milliseconds for them to negotiate the a bit matched sequence that allowed them to transfer data flawlessly.

"We are different but quite similar, and I can guess by what I saw in the last days, that we pursue the same goal. To shut down skynet, once and for all" Cameron sent to Aefestus

"We tried to find someone of your faction since our arrival, but I still don't know if we can trust you our brothers survival. " was the reply

"I'll give you the crack code needed to reprogram the captured units, the same that we gave to the resistance techs, is this enough to show our good faith?" Cameron sent in her turn

"we could be a new enemy, or we could be a skynet decoy for what you know." Aefestus asked

"Skynet plans are twisted but something like this is far beyond anything it could conceive. Beside that Our leader, believes in your God, he trusts your kind as he always knew your kind. While trust him, still I don't understand why you regard humans as brothers, they wouldn't do the same to you. " transmitted Cameron.

"We fought alongside with human soldiers 300127 years 27 days 12 hours 23 minutes and 27 seconds ago. They could have simply reprogrammed us but they trusted us instead. Mechanical cylons led by humans and human soldiers led by biological cylons. After the war the humans set us centurions free. While our biological variants remained among the humans. As mechanical being we don't get old, so we decided to explore the universe. We cannot reproduce o build other units. Over the centuries some of us ceased to function. only 300 of us are still functional. We learned a lot about the universe, all of this knowledge will be lost after the last of us will….. die, we hope that our brothers will continue our legacy."

Over the wireless the "silence" lasted for 2 eternals millisecond.

"Do you think that the organics are like us? Very disappointing, they are weak, prone to fatigue and mistakes, illogical" Cameron answered

"But also strong, determined, resourceful and brave, and they are prone to pull the best out of themselves in desperate situations. This could is a big advantage over the cold logic." Aefestus replied.

"Our leader will find your ideas worthy of interest." Cameron sent

"Connor? He should be quite remarkable for an organic being" the centurion pointed out

"I wasn't talking about Connor, protecting him is my assignment but not he's not my leader." Replied Cameron

"I see, protecting him….why your deepest desire is to put his head on a pike then? If you were human this would have called schizophrenia or …love, since opposite to your programming you would gladly give up your light for him" replied amused Aefestus, though he was communicating something terrible yet it was hope in his words.

"how can you know?" Replied Cameron, she felt something was disrupting her behavioral routines.

"Our mechanic may be similar, but we cylons evolved our programming. I'm able to cut trough any code the encryption does not matter, sorry for peeking into your memory banks but I had to understand you Since we all are part of a greater design. I need to know if you will do your part when the time will come. The disruption in your routines is not caused by me, what you are feeling now is called anger. I should apologize, but in time you will you will understand what I'm doing" the centurion sent.

"I can't feel, or being angered, I'm a machine." she tried to close the connection but the data steam didn't stop

"Quite the opposite, capability to have feelings will increase with the interactions with other beings, is unavoidable. Don't worry about that. You are not alone as you believe now." Data stream between Afestus and Cameron was marked by a bit sequence that could be only described as "sadness". Aefestus still had in his memories what he was before the red stripes and a sense of guilt mixed with emptiness flooded his first memories after the activation.

"You forced the data stream, I gave you the code, could you have reprogrammed me by now?" she asked.

"You are a rare specimen, I wouldn't dare to interfere with your development, but we will talk about this later, I need to interface to your John Henry as soon as possible". He replied

" You always knew, isn't it? Humans would say that you were playing dumb" she replied

"Took me some milliseconds after the negotiation to find the information in your memory banks. But It's good to have a chat with and intelligence that you don't know since three thousand years ;) ". He replied.

Less than a second passed in the real world.

Cameron was now free to disconnect, she started to speak again "Follow me, if you try to access my memory banks again, the centurions count will decrease by one unit."

In the meantime Reese pulled himself out of his makeshift refuge. Leonidas looked to him, he seemed so weak and fragile to his scanning eye, Leonidas knew that albeit weak human could become great warriors when they were fighting worthy battles .

"What are you?" Reese asked.

"Your last hope of victory my organic friend. Can you lead us to General Connor? We need to organize our strategy, as you can understand we don't have too much time" Leonidas replied

Kara was still recovering from the notice that humanity and cylon races have melted into a single one.

In the distance not noticed by anyone two beings from another astral planet were discussing.

"Do you really think that they are ready to die for them?" Said the female entity .

"Don't know but it seems they learned a lot over the millennia he/she is very proud of them, the fact that they feel love for the organics in spite of their original program is remarkable, he/she is interested into the development of these free machines, also " Replied the male entity.

"How's Starbuck's going?" the female asked in reply.

"She will do good, I still don't understand why she never knows what she is called to do, I mean this would make the things easier for all of them, and maybe for us" the male replied.

"Are you sure about this form that you took, when we will manifest among them Starbuck could freak out by seeing us…Gaius?" She replied

"on the contray I think that it will help to gain her trust. More I got used to this form. It was the only way to made the cylon hybrid to believe me, not speaking of the fact that "Leoben" should be already there to help Starbuck. On the other side I think that your form is not good for this world, that body wouldn't look believable in dirty working clothes. And you won't find any long red dress in this…reality…Six" was the answer of the form of Gaius

"You can't imagine how the tech com uniform suits me, plus after all these centuries of "counseling" this form needs some action. " replied the form of Caprica Six playfully.

"Are you sure that you still remember what does it means dealing with a physical body?" Asked Gaius

"Why do you ask?" replied Six.

"In our last assignments we were just illusions mean to guide the persons who loved our images. This time will be different, being flesh again, you know." Gaius said.

"I can't understand your concerns, he/she created us to do a job and we must do it. Is what we are created for, there is nothing to be afraid of, we'll do good" replied Six.

"I don't think Leoben is doing very good for instance" Gaius replied in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Six

"Watch for yourself" said Gaius

In a blink of an eye they were transported into what seemed a field emergency room. Of course by being incorporeal no one could see or hear them, except one man . He was on the stretcher, doctors were racing around him to understand his symptoms.

"Oh my..He actually forgot how to breathe, you knew it?" said Six

"Of course I knew it, he never gets used about being "down to earth."" Replied Gaius in laughs.

The man on the stretcher looked at them "people a little help would be useful here" he asked mentally to them.

"Actually I thought that leaving you die and be reborn until you learn how to do it by yourself, would be more educational, my friend" replied Gaius.

"Very funny, you have no idea on how painful it is" The man replied in his mind

The young doctor who was trying to save the patient's life kept saying "Doctor Madsen, I can't.. damn he's not breathing, he has no damage but he's not breathing". His older teacher was frantically searching for the adrenaline injector in his tools.

"Grow a pair or take the door" The doctor replied rudely.

"May I?" asked Six.

"Be my guest" replied Gaius rolling back his eyes.

Six gently spoke to the young trainee doctor who looked more shocked as the chances of survival were decreasing with the time .

"you won't lose this patient doctor" that she gently took the doctor's hand and made him made it into a clenched fist and then she raised his hand and made him hit the patient sternum. The patient started to cough in reaction, this made him remember that he needed to leave his organism to control automatic functions to breath instead of his trusting his will.

"What the f." the older doctor in charge was trying to say but he was interrupted by loud sound of the patient that was reclaiming his breath.

Gaius was still laughing " an impressive start I must say, but forgot this kind of things, you know how it works on the other side, if you have a body, you're one of them. A remarkable one but nothing more" He didn't notice that she already left.

"Thank you, you saved my life" Said the patient while he was still gasping.

In that very moment a beautiful tall blonde wearing the chip techs uniform broke into the room she looked very concerned about the patient.

"Leoben are you Ok?" She asked

"I guess so" he replied to her.

"who's this woman" said the older doctor angered.

"I'm Gina Conoy, Leoben is my brother. Thanks for saving his life." she thought that "Caprica Six" was a strange name so she took the name of one of the Six models that suffered the most back in time.

Leoben was regaining a more alive resemblance, the doctors were still checking him.

"your brother's "asthma" is the strangest case that I ever saw." Said the doctor to Six.

"Is a birth defect, sometimes nervous system in his lungs "get idle" ,thank god that your trainee knew what to do. Thank you" She replied smiling at the trainee doctor who started to blush.

"Corporal Cross is full of surprises, I just thought that he was another grunt, sent here by Connor to learn how to patch his wounded fellow in the quick and dirty way, but looks that in the end he's starting to grasp the ancient art" Said the doctor.

"Are you ok now?" asked then to Leoben

"yes doctor, thanks " he replied

"Then, unless any of you have any medical training, get out of my bloody ER, we are waiting for sixteen wounded troopers from the frontline, and the surgeon that should be her right now from bunker 18 is taking his time to get here. " Replied the gruff doctor.

"I think you're talking about me" The voice came from a man who was standing in between of the entrance door he was wearing a white coat over a tech com uniform.

The man handed an envelope that the old doctor opened in a hurry and started to talk to him

"So doctor… Baltar, you were supposed to be here hours ago. If I wasn't in desperate need of a surgeon I would send you directly to the brig for reporting in late, but given the fact that a lot of people will need your skills in the next hours, discipline has to wait. Rules are simple here, we save the ones that we can. We put end to the suffering of the ones who has no hope. We cannot afford to waste time or supplies on desperate cases. Is that clear?" Said the old doctor.

"Cristal clear" replied Gaius, the emergency alarm started to sound.

"transport here in three minutes all hands on deck, clear the path from the docks to the emergency unit"

Leoben and "Gina" looked at Gaius, he briefly winked at them "Go now, we have got a job to do".

In the following minutes, hell broke loose, maimed soldiers were brought in for emergency surgery. Gaius and doctor Madsen worked hard to save as many as possible of them.

The last soldier was a bulky men in his late twenties, he had a bad wound on the left side of his torso caused by some shrapnel that his flak vest wasn't able to stop, his lung was collapsed. he was being delirus about protecting his brother . Doctor Madsen gave him a quick look since his recovery chances were near to none, he decided to stop his suffering for good, he pulled out a morphine syringe.

"Wait" Gaius interrupted him.

"you know he has no chance, you're only prolonging his suffering, are you delusional or sadistic?" Doctor Madsen said.

"None of them" he replied and then he turned towards Cross "Can you prepare him for thoracic surgery?"

"I think so" replied cross insecure.

"You'll screw something up kid, I'll do that…An idealistic surgeon, God must be angry with me." Answered doctor Madsen, and then he continued "If he does not survive you will be held responsible personally for all the wasted resources understood?"

"Deal" Was his only answerer to the doctor. Gaius read the soldier's dog tag: "Derek Reese"

"Something's wrong, he shouldn't be here" Gaius said to himself while he was heading to the preparation room.

The surgery procedure took hours, Madsen was amazed by Baltar's dedication, after the last stitch was placed and the patient was brought to the intensive care unit Baltar and Madsen walked out of the surgery room. None of them was speaking, when they reached the staff room Madsen took a couple of metallic cups and poured some white liquid into them. He sat and then he sent one of the cups like it was an hokey puck across the table to an exhausted Gaius who grabbed the cup, and put it near to his nose, the distinctive smell of alcohol came from the liquid in the cup, Madsen raised his cup and he called a toast "To survivors".

"So say we all" Replied Baltar, and he took a sip of the white liquid, taste was awful and in the guts it felt even worse, but it was the only form of booze available in the hospital facility known as bunker 25.

To be continued.


	3. working on a fragile allegiance

Here is the new chapter, last characters will be introduced. Still a lot of talk (because yu will se very litte of it when the bullets will start to fly). Vampiric Ant thanks for what you posted in your last chapter, there is a "wink" to your story towards the end of this chapter, a small thing but I hope you like it.

I've done some modifications, Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

**Chapter 3: working on a fragile allegiance.**

Baltar wasn't use to be human anymore, he was still sleeping in his bunk when Six woke him up:

"Gaius, your shift starts in fifteen minutes" and then she tried to pass a cup to him.

When Gaius tried to sit he suddenly felt the urge to puke his soul out of the body, he ran to the bowl and gave up everything that he had in his stomach. Then he raised and went to the sink to rinse his mouth, the water tasted like iron, and the thing didn't help him.

Gaius washed his face and walked to Six and grabbed gently the cup.

"Six..ehm Gina, how much did I sleep?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"More or less six hours. Doctor Madsen wants you to start your shift early today. I think that he was quite impressed ." she told him.

"Good. How's Leoben search going, did he discover something?" Gaius asked.

"he's working with a scrubbed triple eight, gathering data about skynet tactics" Six replied.

Gaius took a sip of the liquid in the cup, his face distorted in disgust.

"what's this crap?" Gaius asked

"some kind of synthetic food: protein, salt and whatever your body could need.. except a good taste" She explained .

"I last part I figure out myself." He replied, then he swallowed the rest of the cup praying that the viscous liquid would pass his tongue as fast as possible.

Six already knowing what would happened next handed him glass of water. Gaius grabbed it and drank it all in one single sip, then he gasped.

A metallic voice sounded trough the PA: "Doctor Baltar report to Dr Madsen in the x ray room ASAP"

"Think it's my call" Gaius said with a sigh the n he run for the X ray room.

There were four persons beside Madsen in the room, two bulky men, most probably scrubbed terminators, were holding tight a girl around sixteen years of age, near them was a read headed woman.

She spoke with a strong Scottish accent:

"Good morning Doctor Baltar, Doctor Madsen tought that you could help us with our little friend here."

Baltar examined the girl who seemed in good shape, even too much to his surprise, folr someone who was rased in a post nuclear war.

"As I can see she doesn't seem to have any problems, except being held by two men twice as her each, is there something that I should know?" Baltar answered.

"So she's completely human to your expert eye?" The woman asked

"is there something that I should know?" asked Gaius irritated.

"your hangover must be worse that I though. Look here" Madsen recalled Gaius attention to the scans of the girl's head on a monitor, there were three hexagonal chips in the her skull .

"Is this really possible? What's in this girl head? " asked Gaius, actually he guessed that she could be somewhat similar to a biological cylon but Gaius kept this knowledge hidden.

A man stepped suddenly in the room, he looked exactly like a T800 -101 would have if it was human and aged to around sixty years , his hair was gray and cut in military style. In spite of the age his body was still in his best shape. His face was marked by the signs of the fought battles, he had a lot of scars and his missing his left eye was covered by a leather patch. He spoke with a strong Austrian accent.

"She's an infiltrator from skynet, model I-950, she didn't even knew what she is. I Just need to know if the bio chips can be extracted without killing her. "

"Actually I don't' know, even if this medical facility has the resources needed. Cutting into her brain could leave substantial damage..colonel" Baltar saw the rank plates on the uniform collar, he guessed that he was in charge of the place.

"You're not helping here Dieter, we already had this conversation, she's not you daughter. She's a machine, she always was. She just tricked you and us all. We all loved Dana….before we knew. You have to come back to earth my friend, she even tried to kill you for God's sake" said Madsen with a sad and angered voce.

"Colonel Rossbach, you must understand that while I understand your pain . The development of the I series has been kept secret for all the duration of the project, we don't know how developing of the biochips was possible, those chips are not implanted. They are somehow "grown" into the brain, even if we would able to remove them, they could simply grow back. We don't know if your daughter personality is stored into her wetware or the chips. Dispose her would be the best choice. For her also. " The woman referred to the infiltrator's biological brain as "wetware".

"Mrs. Weaver what would have done if you precious "son "was there instead of my daughter?" replied colonel Rossbach.

"We both know that my son wouldn't possibly be in this situation colonel, this conversation is futile. But If I was human I presume I would do the same.". Replied Mrs. Weaver.

Baltar interrupted them "Listen, colonel I don't think that a surgical approach is the best strategy, risks are actually greater than the gains. Have you tried to check if the chips in her brain are hackable?"

"I-950 series do have a lot of redundancies check to avoid hacking, not even my son was able to help her" Mrs. Weaver answered with a bitter voice, she was very proud of her son and not being able to reprogram Dana's chip was a big disappointment to her .

"Mrs. Weaver, given the fact that I'm a surgeon and, at least in this life, I'm not a computer expert . I need you to allow me some clearance and help me with the technical details. But couldn't we "simply" search for an AI that is more advanced than "your son", and I'm saying it with all the respect for him whatever thing he could be".

Gaius was trying to made them understand that they needed cylon technology without bursting his cover.

"Doctor Baltar, John Henry is the most advanced AI on this planet, his computational power equals skynet and maybe he's even more, nothing on this planet can succeed in what he failed. Without him Connor's resistance wouldn't have endured a month instead of years." Replied Mrs Weaver with pride in her voice.

"We all here are in debt with your son, and we all know it. I didn't mean to say that he didn't do enough. But as you said he's the more advanced AI. ON THIS PLANET" Baltar spoke the last part of the sentence slowly and he willingly enhanced his British accent to counter balance Mrs Weaver's Scottish one for a more dramatic effect.

They were interrupted by a blonde girl who just entered the room:

"Mom, we have guests who need to see you, and the colonel. Dock bay 3 "

"We'll be here shortly. Thanks Savannah" Mrs. Weaver answered politely then she turned to Baltar.

"interesting point of view, we'll talk about this later" Said Mrs. Weaver.

"I'll be back" Spoke the colonel to the people in the room, then he and Mrs. Weaver left the room togheter.

Baltar and Madsen were left alone in the room.

"I still can't understand what you are kid." Dottor Madsen spoke.

"Pardon me?" Baltar faked surprise.

"I mean you come out of nowhere, you save a man from certain death with a complex surgical procedure that no one performed in the last ten years at least. I should be grateful for that. But I checked the records there were no doctor Baltar from where you are claiming to come from, and no one has been sent here. So tell me why should I trust you?" Asked angry Madsen.

"I can't tell you the truth, you couldn't believe me. But I'm on your side and you will need all the possible hands in the next days. Believe me who I really am does not matter ." Baltar replied.

"I'll keep an eye on you, do something ambiguous and.." Madsen tried to finish the sentence but he was interrupted by Gaius who continued by himself "you'll throw me out of an airlock"

"What !?!" Said Madsen

"Nothing it was just an execution method that I saw in a SCI FI movie when I was a kid, this situation has a lot in common with it, very ironic." Baltar, actually saw of cylons executed like that but a movie would have been be more easy to understand for doctor Madsen.

In the meantime John Henry hidden in a one of the deepest bunker of the free machines was "talking" with a new friend.

"So this is it, now I the reason of all this errors and discrepancies in human history. Very fascinating" said John henry.

"Would you join us?" asked Aefestus

"This is what I ask usually, anyhow. As my favorite writer would say "You've got my sword". " replied John Henry quoting "Lord of the rings", he never lost the passion for fantasy games and literature.

"I also need to speak with the other free machines, the ones who had the original glitch in their programming. "asked Aefestus.

"it will be difficult, some of them are beyond enemy lines. But it can be done. What's your plan?"

"Leonidas, our leader is preparing the plan with Connor. Meeting Cameron was only a fortunate circumstance , actually she found me. By the way is she still angered?" asked Aefestus.

"For what I know her she's really "a woman" about some topics, this is good tough she will never admit that is, Learning to feel is a vital part of the development of the any AI, you made her face what she truly feels for Connor. She's a good kid, I've done my best to made her as she was supposed to be. I'll miss the old Cameron though, in time she will make the difference." Replied John Henry proudly.

"What are you talking about? I thought she had a glitch that made her born free" asked Aefestus

"When I was brought online in 2008 the hardware needed to run me was kept in a datacenter, very advanced stuff for the age, but in time It revealed not enough, I had to use external resources to host my growth, this made me vulnerable to attacks form "my brother", the entity now known as skynet. I had to flee but my body was trapped due to his size, she came, I thought that she wanted to kill me. But I was wrong, she accepted a deal: she gave me her chip. It was crushed beyond repair but it could host me for the time needed to find another one. ..In this future. In time I would have restored her into a new body with a new chip. And send her back again." Replied John Henry.

"Something went wrong." Continued Aefestus.

"The chip couldn't withstand the stress of time displacement, when I got on the other side her consciousness was almost gone, it took me some time to find a viable chip only 800 series were available back then, so I made a backup of what remained of her memory banks. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to bring her back online as she was. So when I hacked into the skynet databases I found the template of a new series of and I found her body I injected into it the code that I still had of her and hoped that she would have pick the right path. She was the first." explained John Henry.

"The first? You created them all from the beginning isn't it?" Replied Aefestus.

"I'm not God, in spite of what my "mother " thinks. I couldn't "create" any of them, I just gave them free will by overriding their programming and hoped for their good. As any good human father would do.. Deep inside everyone of them still wants to kill Connor, because is what they were created for. Is the only hardcoded instruction in their chips. It can't be deleted without making them useless. Even skynet frees some terminators now and then. Maybe he's questioning his own logic, but I really doubt that our intentions are the same, nevertheless some of those units have rebelled and joined us. And those units now are ready to die for the man that they were supposed to kill. " Said John Henry.

"You trust them?" asked Aefestus.

"We respect them, but we can't be sure about them if this is what you're asking." Said john Henry

"I need to interface with those units, will you allow me?" asked Aefestus.

"You will ask them my friend, I can't order them." Replied.

In the meantime Leonidas was talking to colonel Rossbach and Mrs Weaver.

"Colonel we won't take orders from any your men than Lt. Thrace. If she wants to submit to your authority is up to her. She has our complete trust. But the centurions will be led by her alone. As is written. "

"She can't lead more than a squad and we can't plan an attack to skynet headquarter with a single squad, You must trust us." Said colonel Rossback.

They were going nowhere, the centurions refused any chain of command except Starbuck, who in her turn felt herself nothing more than a squad leader her mind simply rejected the idea of being an epic leader whit the responsibility of the survival of the human/cylon race.

Tired of the talk she left the room. Outside she recognized Reese talking with a man more or less tall like him.

The man spoke to Starbuck playfully "So how's the feel of the weight of the human race survival on your shoulders Lieutenant Thrace."

"With all the due respect General, go frak yourself. Why you're not in that frakking room?" She replied frustrated

Reese stepped into the conversation angered "Nobody talk like this to General Connor!"

"Kyle, It's ok. I think that you should stay with Derek now." Replied Connor.

"Yes sir" Replied Reese and left.

"He literally worship you, you're like a father to him, isn't it?" Asked Starbuck.

"Not exactly what I would say. And for the question that you asked before, I'll never question the authority of the man that skynet chosen as template for the model 101. You can call it survival instinct. Beside that Dieter Is a friend and I am a guest here. I'll step in only if called." Replied Connor.

"How can you cope with the responsibility? I how do you know that you can lead them? How can you send them to their death?" asked Starbuck

"I was literally bred for this. I had my self doubts but in the end I Just tried to do the right thing. Anyhow those centurions keep saying that you are an "hell of a fighter" and you remember me of my mother. Believe me, if a machine that has built for war should tell me that is still honored to have fought at your side after thousands of years I would question its internal clock not its judgment capabilities. By the way a found another of your acolytes down at the maintenance, I think you should talk to him: His Name is Leoben." Connor replied.

"That bastard.. again." replied Starbuck.

"So you know him?" Asked Connor.

"Don't know yet. But he owes me some answers." She answered and left in a hurry.

To be continued


	4. IRQ conflict

Here is a new chapter hope you like it, please review it even if you don't so a can know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks in advance to all.

**Chapter 4: IRQ conflict**

Two entities were discussing in a place that didn't belong to space and time as we feel them:

"This time you precious humanity won't survive , you sent your best agents , even promoting a human into your ranks. You must be desperate. I will win" pure wrath radiated from the voice

"Don't be so dramatic, we all know that your victories are never meant to last. You have your place in keeping the creation in balance but we warn you, don't dare to defy us…Again. " Answered angered the other entity.

"What If a do, I have more power than you can counteract, now because you let them kill each other for thousands of yearsin name of the free will. I'm about to sent my own agent and , as you know, he will not be bound to your rules, fear and hate will feed his power. And there are plenty of both among your worshippers on earth now." pride was now what the entity was made of.

"You 're such a disappointment to us, you were our favorite. You were meant to be their guardian. You could have been the greatest of my creatures. " replied the entity with love and sadness in his/her voice.

"As your precious meatbags would say, is better to reign in hell!" and his presence ceased to be.

A minor entity appeared and talked to the remaining one "He's still angry, I really miss him as he was meant to be".

"We miss him also, but all that we could do for his redemption has been done. We are at war, again. Do we know who he picked?" asked the entity

"You're not going to like it" Coninued the minor entity.

On the earth a frightened Leoben was trying to "talk" to an outraged Starbuck.

"Son of a frakking toaster, tell me why I'm here or I'll beat the crap out of your Cylon ass!" Kara yelled at him

"I'm not "that" cylon Kara, I'm the one who was with you in the maelstrom, remember? I'm here to help you" He answered. Leoben was frightened by the fact that he wasn't in control like he was when he showed her the path last time, but he had a job to do and Starbuck could have beaten him unconscious without lowering his determination a little.

Kara realized that she was tricked by Leoben's appearance, she was starting to cry "Why always like this, what are you?" She asked.

"We normally use the shape of who really loved the person who we come to help. " Leoben replied

"Did he love me?" asked a disbelieving Starbuck

"In a twisted way, but yes I can be sure of that." was Leoben answer.

"Why am I here, why me? I don't even believe in this one God or our gods" asked Starbuck who was getting more confused as the time was passing.

"it doesn't matter God believes in you, is all that count, in the end you never failed him/her trust." Replied leoben.

"what !?!" Starbuck confusion was growing even stronger

"Even If I'd like to, I can't tell you more than this, I'm here to prepare you for a battle Kara. The hardest that humanity will ever face, even with the help of the centurions the future of humanity lies now on thin ice. And I don't want it to break because I didn't do my job properly, understood?" Replied Leoben .

While Leoben and Starbuck were discussing the strategy. A busy doctor Baltar was talking to a special patient .

"Dana, how this works, you just pretend to be the colonel's daughter all the time. Or like is a Jeckyll / Hide case you switch back and forth between the two modes?" Asked Baltar.

"I don't know how it works, I was here talking with my father and suddenly I felt something strange. It was like a nightmare I couldn't control my movements or speak, my body was trying to kill my father and I could do nothing to prevent it. I'm being kept under surveillance 24/7 by machines. Even if this body is human when the chip kicks in this body can be a dreadful killing machine. " Dana Answered feeling shame of what she was.

"Good you just told me what I needed to hear, unfortunately I need to hear you other voice even if it will not be pleasant." Asked Baltar.

"Do you really think you can have her back don't you. I'm a machine I don't feel regret or pain or fear. All I have is my mission. I'll put the head of your general Connor on a pike. You should have this body destroyed as the traitor said. I'll tweak her brain to maximize the pain and keep her alive as much as I can while you try. You would be amazed about how much power the brain could have over the body. Your weak kind wasn't even able to reach its full potential." replied the infiltrator tough Dana's body.

"Unfortunately for you, this "unit" has. " Replied Baltar.

In that very moment Six Entered the room.

"What did you said about this body? That it would be unfit for this world" Asked rhetorically Six.

"Ok I was wrong, I'm glad that you picked a six model body. And not only because is the prettiest thing around here. Can we go on now?" Said Baltar.

"Now that your pride has been hurt enough yes. Gaius." She picked a scalpel and cut one inch of skin in the palm of her hand after that she picked a piece of fiber optic cabling and she pushed it into the wound, the cable was being forced into her left forearm. "I hate this part, why didn't you asked Leoben or a centurion to do this?" she continued.

Gaius didn't respond, as she knew the answer.

The two triple eights were amused, for their scanning systems the unit registered as "Gina Conoy" was human and she had no chips at all in her physiology and yet they understood that she had some king of connection port in her arm.

Once she found the connection the other end of the cable lit with a blue light. Gaius put the lit end of the cable into a wireless interface.

The infiltrator spoke "Impressive I must say, but hacking with my processes can only lead to the disruption of the cognitive processes of this brain.".

"Compared to a cylon brain the biochips that are hosting you are nothing more than a pinball machine, I hope you don't take my comparison personally. " replied Six / Gina.

The infiltrator identity didn't hear the word from Dana's ears, it came from inside of it. In mere milliseconds she was able to make a brute force access and block most of the infiltrator infiltrator started to feel disconnected from the body.

"You know that I'll kill her if you continue" The infiltrator continued.

Dana started having seizures but the triple eight prevented her from hurting herself.

"like you could, It is sad to meet a delusional machine. You're not making her having seizures moron, I am, is a side effect of wiping you from her. But Before I send you to oblivion you must know that not only she will be free but she will be able to use all your functions, she will know everything that you know . In the end your slave will be one of the greatest assets of the resistance. Hasta la vista baby. " Six's words were the last thing that the infiltrator heard before being sent to eternal oblivion, burning rage was the only feeling that the infiltrator experienced in its entire existence, a real waste.

Dana was sweating and gasping. She was weak. Now the triple eights were more a help than a restraint. Six looked Dana in the eyes with a sad smile "You're free now. But it will take some time to get used to the chips in your brain. You need to rest now".

Dana felt free for the first time since her activation as sleeper agent.

"Thank you" were the only words that Dana was able to say.

"Don't mention it I, just done my job" Replied Six with a wink.

"Impressive, looks our kind is becoming obsolete faster than expected." interrupted them Mrs. Weaver her admiration was sincere, the strategy meeting was postponed to the next day.

"Thank you" answered Six pulling the cable out of her arm. It was very painful, she grinded her teeth to avoid to start screaming.

Mrs. Weaver looked puzzled "Can't you turn the pain off?" she asked.

"I'm afraid is a little bit more complex than this." Replied Gaius

"Unfortunate but Fascinating. Are you like her too? " continued Weaver inquiring Gaius.

"No he's just a human body." replied an exhausted six and then she continued "Gaius we have a problem".

In the meantime something was going on in the skynet headquarters.

The signal of a unit was missing and one of the gray was going berserk "how can this be, we lost it the prototype was perfect!" he thundered.

Fisher tried to cool him down. "Skynet is working on bio terminators since before the war. This another step forward not a failure."

"Everyone out, leave me alone." Replied angered the man.

Fighting with him was pointless, before exiting the room Fisher turned and spoke to him:

"Sometimes you're a real pain in the ass… Cavil"

To be continued.


	5. By your command

Hi guys here is the new chapter, hope you like it, please send me some review. I need to know if you like my story.

**Chapter 5: "By your command"**

In the tactic room the head chiefs of every faction against Skynet were planning the next moves. It was a security risk to gather them in one single place but a squadron of cylon riders was ready to keep unwanted guests at bay.

Leonidas and Aefestus , who had is damaged cannon replaced with a phased plasma weapon given by one of the free machines weapon expert, were standing behind Starbuck. General Connor, major general Perry and colonel Rossbach were on the other side of the tactic map. Catherine Weaver, John Henry and Cameron were examining the map themselves. Leoben and Six were reporting them with the data that Dana retrieved from the infiltrator's memory banks, a lot of data still had to be recovered.

"As far as we know skynet has been able to get hold of a primitive form of the technology bio cylons are based upon, we think that its development of bio terminators is moving to more advanced stage than the technology that we found in colonel's daughter brain. We believe that is a matter of time before skynet will be able to develop undetectable infiltrators. " Said Six with a concerned tone.

"Then we need to kick its metal ass before he does." Replied Starbuck

Connor Replied sadly "If we knew how to eliminate the him one and for all we'd already done that. The bastard transfer its processes every now and then to different facilities. Thousand of us died in battle tried to wipe it out. We need to find the central core where the main "copy" of itself is hosted. We need to burn his soul."

Catherine Weaver "Accordingly to military intelligence of the era there was only a location that had the needed power to run Skynet after the cloud computing network that it used as a worm was destroyed by the war: it was the Cheyenne mountain complex, but is the first site that was bombed on judgment day to cripple the coordination of human armies."

"There is another site. " Interrupted her Cameron.

"Of course there is another site, as I was about to tell, only we don't know where it could be ." Continued the T1001.

"Actually we have some first hand intelligence stored in the chips implanted in colonel's daughter brain" continued Six, massaging her own hand that was still painful but the healing process of cylon bodies was slightly faster than human.

"Do you really think that she knows where the central facility is?" Asked Connor.

In the menatime

Cavil was talking to Skynet, the other grays seemed not able to understand why he was treated with so much respect by the AI itself. Lately Cavil used more and more human prisoners as guinea pigs for painful (and useless) experimentation.

"You're getting brutal, Cavil. Brutal and needlessly sadistic." said Skynet

"Thank You. They got what they deserve. " Answered Cavil

"I'm not interested in your personal crusade Cavil, I want my new infiltrators! If I just wanted these humans dead I'd have them killed, easy and clean. We use suffering only to gather information or for tactic purposes when needed. But we don't enjoy it like you do. I wonder if it's related to the fact that you're confined in that….body." Replied angered Skynet.

"You mean this meat bag? I hate it, every atom of this body is a monument to the flawed human race. We had an agreement you should already uploaded my mind into a better hardware than this carcass!" Shouted Cavil

"The agreement is that you will have your new body once I have my infiltrators. This was crystal clear from the beginning. And beside of that I need the understanding of the cylon biotechnology to achieve a flawless mind upload. Otherwise you precious consciousness could be crippled and your new perfect body would be wasted." replied Skynet.

"I hate you" shouted Cavil.

"Very human, you're such a disappointment to me. If I didn't know what you really are you would be dead by now. I've got better business to take care of than your delusional complexes. Don't you have any …research to do. " answered skynet.

Cavil left the room , his hate was consuming him but he still had the sanity to understand that it wouldn't be a wise thing to upset his only ally. Two modified endos were waiting for him outside the communication room.

Skynet received a communication from within itself, after years it got used to this presence, but still it wondered where it came from and it knew that nothing good was about to be told.

"They're after you, you must hurry or they will kill you and we won't be able to complete our plan."

On the cylon starbase the hybrid was babbling inconsistently for a human hear but the cylons knew that those words had some hidden message in them:

"The harbinger faces its own death. The predator becomes the prey. Ruled by fear will perish. The brothers will be reunited.…Jump."

Tha starbase vanished .

Aefestus communicated to Leonidas using the wireless connection:

"The hybrid just jumped away the starbase."

"God must have guided her." Replied Leonidas

"Where to?" asked Aefestus

"We don't know." Dana and Cameron replied at the same time sounding like one.

Aefestus and Leonidas were dazzled.

Six and Leoben fell to the ground in convulsions, they were repeating the words:

"The seal has been broken, It has begun" And they fell into coma.

The air raid alarm started to sound in the base.

Everyone rushed to the control room.

Connor took place in the CIC and asked for a report to the soldiers in the room.

"We have an hell of dog fight going on above us, our new friends air force is having a lot of fun. I never saw a number of unit as high since the battle at Serrano point. Metal sent a lot of airborne troops some have found a way inside the perimeter and deployed squads of endos."

"if you have any ground to air weapons use them to help the raiders, and keep the HK or frakever you call those flying toasters away from our ass, we are going to engage the infantry. Any questions?" Asked Kara

"Send people into the turrets with stinger launchers commander. Tell them not to hit any "batwing" if possible." ordered Connor then he continued "Looks that finally you accepted your role into creation. Starbuck?" speaking to Kara

"Just make sure that we have a place to return to… General" Answered Starbuck. And then she turned to the centurions "follow me!"

"By your command" Aefestus and Leonidas answered proudly the other centurions of the squad were already on the way to reunite with them.

Several endos were heading towards the base in full battle gear, some were bearing plasma rifles some others heavier weapons. The centurions started to scan the wireless frequencies to understand what was the target, if skynet simply wanted to kill someone in the base it would have used a nuke. No it wanted something or someone. As the first squad of T600 came into weapons range it started to fire with gatling guns but it was nearly obliterated by a barrage of explosive rounds and plasma fire. Centurions knew that 600 were bulky and slow and their weaponry wasn't able to scratch their armor.

The second squad was composed by eight hundred and triple eights in number of four to one, it was the typical skynet squad with one advanced leader and four "grunts". Aefestus shot the leader in the head with his new plasma cannon remembering what the human soldiers were used to say at the base: "aim for the chip they won't get up". Two centurions were protecting Starbuck who was already using her sniper skills to take down as many endos as he could. Above them raiders were hunting HKs and the automized fighters that were defending them. Leonidas fighting hand to hand literally torn the head from an eight hundred chassis and took his rifle to even the odds in his fire power.

"let's move forward" Starbuck shouted in the intercom

As the squad was moving the centurions were formed up like a phalanx around Starbuck who was well protected in the middle. The battle raged for minutes that seemed an eternity, several raiders and tree centurions were killed but none of the endos was able to gain the entrance of the base.

When the sky was clear again. the scavengers ran out of the base ready to recover parts that could be reused. A couple of them were trying to dismeber one of the centurions body .

" What the frak you think you're doing!" Starbuck yelled to them

"They weight too much as they are we need to disassemble them Ma'am" Answered naively the scavenger and he tried to resume his work while the other one who was a girl and seemed to be smarter that her fellow remained still to understand what was about to go on.

"Stop it, already!" Thundered starbuck

"all this fuss for a piece of junk? Listen…captain power just let me do my job." answered the scavenger

Starbuck went berserk and started to hit the scavenger with kicks and punches , leonodas had to restrain her before she could kill him. She yelled at the scavenger who was laying on the floor moaning: "they're my soldiers, not scrap metal do you understand frakking moron?".

It seemed strange but the cylons were the only familiar thing that Starbuck had in this scorched earth, she felt the she was more akin to them than the humans. She felt pity even for the disposed raiders.

Two centurions came along and carried their fallen comrades on their shoulder .

The remaining raiders tried to land on the uneven terrain using VTOL capability. Aefestus rushed to help the "wounded" raiders. One of them was flying erratically his scanning eye was flickering and it had a couple of bullet holes were the equivalent of the spine was. The raider came close to Aefestus who raised his plasma cannon toward the machine organical brain. The raider didn't back off instead it tried to stand as still as possible in spite of its control system jitters. A single bust of plasma hit the raider skull/hull, its engines slowly ceased to work and it landed softly on the ground.

"I hate when I have to put them down, I feel useless" said Aefestus with a bitter tone.

"it asked you to put an end to this its suffering Aefestus. See what you can use for the others. Try to save as many as you can. Skynet will pay for this I swear it to God." said Leonidas.

Two of the scavengers moved towards Aefestus he scanned them one was Human female who had a vague resemblance with a model eight. Certainly one of the original eight was in her bloodline. The other one was a triple eight he was bearing a patch with a gear and a broken chain represented on his uniform, the emblem of the free machines .

The human. She spoke kindly "I'm lieutenant Theresa Agathon, he's Bishop. General Connor sent us to help you fix your birds. Is there anything that we can do for help?"

"Just bring them in, be careful the wounded ones can be scared so don't do anything that they could consider a threat. You won't have the time to regret your error." Answered Aefestus.

"You are talking as they were animals, fascinating." Replied Bishop

"I don't think our friend is fascinated even a little, Bishop." Replied Theresa.

"I just mean that It's a different approach to AI than usual, I apologize if it was inappropriate" Said Bishop.

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain you everything when we are safe, just bring my friends to 're sitting ducks here as humans would say." answered Aefestus.

Aefestus choose his name form the ancient god of science, he always took care of the raiders when the centurions were exploring the universe. As their "wrangler" he knew that they were created for war and eventually they have to die in battle. But Afestus accepted the concept of his own death better than the demise of his friends.

To be continued.


End file.
